Pokémon Chronicles: Emerald
by The Key To Darkness
Summary: Two evil organizations are at war and both threaten to awaken the legendary Pokémon, Groudon and Kyogre, to change the world to the way they see it! As three new trainers begin their journeys, will they be able to take on the trainers of Hoenn and the feuding gangs at the same time? And what is the secret behind this third, secret organization...? Read on to find out!
1. Prologue

_Pokémon Chronicles: Emerald_

_Prologue_

* * *

_..._

It was a relatively peaceful morning in the tiny village of Littleroot Town. The sun had just rose over the horizon, the Pokémon of the forest were all up and active, and the few amount of people that lived there were sleeping in that morning…

… all except for May Birch, that is!

* * *

May tied a knot in the back of her red bandana and spun around to strike a pose at herself in the mirror, fully dressed in her Pokémon Trainer outfit.

"Not too shabby! What do you think, Blaze?" May asked the little red and yellow Torchic watching her from her bed.

"Torch-Torchic!" Blaze yelled in approval, jumping up and down.

May laughed and turned back to the mirror, "Today I'm finally gonna do it! I'm gonna ask my dad to let me go out and explore the Hoenn region all by myself! And I won't take no for an answer!"

Blaze chirped at her.

"May! Come down stairs, you've got a visitor, honey!" May's mother yelled from down stairs.

"Alright, I'm coming!" May replied, motioning for her Torchic to follow her which the little chick gladly complied and jumped off the bed to follow her.

May ran downstairs to see her Mom sitting at the table with a boy that had a Pokémon Trainer outfit on, like May, and had spiky, slicked back white hair and a green bandana tied around his forehead.

"Look, your friend Brendan is here!" Her mom gleamed.

"How's it hangin', May?" Brendan smirked.

May rolled her eyes, "It's hangin'. What'd you come over for?"

Brendan chuckled, "Glad to see you haven't changed."

"Now, honey, be nice to Brendan. He's got news for you!"

"News, huh?" May chuckled, "This ought to be good." She half-smirked. Her Torchic stuck its beak up in a sneer at Brendan.

All of a sudden a Mudkip jumped up on Brendan's shoulder a big smile on its face.

"Well… I talked to my mom the other day… and after a long debate…"

Brendan paused for dramatic effect, before standing up quickly, kicking his chair over behind him and pointing directly at May.

"I'm going to become an official Pokémon Trainer!"

May simply stared at him for a moment. She huffed, crossed her arms and turned her face to the floor, "That's not fair…" she grumbled.

"I'd be saying the same if my rival got to have a head start on me in the race to be the best." Brendan snickered.

"So you broke into my house to tell me that…?" May sighed.

"I didn't 'break into your house'… and actually it _wasn't_ the reason I came here. I just told you that to make you jealous." Brendan grinned, his Mudkip sticking its tongue out.

"Okay… so what did you come here to tell me?"

Brendan crossed his arms, his expression becoming serious, "You know that new house they recently built over next to the lab, right? The one that's been empty for like a month?"

"Uh-huh," May nodded.

"Well, from what I've heard, some new folks are moving into the house today. They mentioned that some kid was going to be with the family too, probably about our age."

"Really? When are they supposed to get here?" May asked curiously.

Brendan shrugged, walking towards the front door, "I saw a moving truck pull in right before I came here. A couple of Vigoroth are outside the house moving stuff into it. I didn't get a good look at the kid or his mom, though… guess they were already inside."

"I see…" May replied, staring at the floor with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah. But I'm sure that the kid will show himself eventually…" Brendan trailed off opening the front door and stepping out, his Mudkip still attached to his shoulder.

He stopped and turned his head to May, making her raise an eyebrow at him.

"Tell him I said, Hi… because my road to be the Champion of Hoenn starts right here!" Brendan exclaimed, lunging out the door and slamming it behind him.

A sweat drop rolled down May's forehead, "What a hot-head…"

May's mother sipped on her cup of coffee and turned to her, "Oh yes! Your father told me to tell you that he said to come by the lab as soon as you were ready for the day!"

May smiled, "Alright, thanks. I'm ready now, so I'll just head over. I'll seeya later, Mom!"

With that, May rushed out the door, her Torchic following close behind her. The door closed with a slam as May rushed out.

* * *

May ran to the lab, getting to the front lawn, before suddenly stopping in her tracks.

She turned her head to the house that was only about a dozen yards away from the lab and facing the same direction as the lab.

It looked just like all the other houses… but May couldn't help but feel curious as to who the new kid in town was…

Could they be a boy? A girl? Nice? Bad?

May shook her head, "I'm sure I'll find out later today. For now, I need to talk to my dad!"

She opened the door and rushed in with her Torchic following close behind, but forgot to close the door behind her.

"Dad, I'm here!" May announced, coming to a sudden stop at seeing her father chasing a small, brown, bunny-like creature around the lab.

"Come here, this instant!" Professor Birch yelled, lunging at the rebellious little fur-ball to try and grab it.

As soon as he lunged at it, the fur-ball took a quick spin and ran right between his legs causing him to trip and run face-first into the metal wall of the laboratory. A loud bang echoed throughout the lab. "Agh!"

"Dad, are you okay?!" May yelled, rushing over to his limp, twitching body.

"Just fine…" He groaned, "… but I need to grab that Eevee, before I do anything else!"

The furry Eevee ran around in circles, occasionally ramming into one of the metal contraptions that were placed around the large lab.

"He's going to destroy all my inventions!" Prof. Birch gasped.

Just then, the sound of the front door slamming shut directed May and Prof. Birch's attention to it and saw a young lad with a backwards, navy-blue ball cap, zipped up Trainer jacket that was white with blue stripes going across the chest diagonally and blue stripes covering the sleeves. Brown hair stuck out below the backwards-facing bill of his hat and spiked out to about the middle of his neck and blue color filled his irises. He also had on black cargo pants and tightly-tied hiking boots.

The boy looked up with a gasp at seeing the destruction that the little Eevee was causing.

"I guess this is what you called me over for!" The boy exclaimed charging at the Eevee and instantly grabbing onto it, stopping it in its tracks.

"Ah, yes! Hello, Ty!" Prof. Birch greeted him.

"Ty?" May asked confusedly.

"That's my name!" The boy smiled lightly, struggling to keep the little Eevee in his arms.

May stared at him in confusion for a moment before she gasped in realization, "You're the new kid!"

Ty raised an eyebrow at her, "Well… yeah, I guess you could call me that. I just moved in here."

"Hm… okay. Anyways, Dad, I need to ask you something," May switched the subject, spinning around to her father. Immediately, the Eevee bit down on Ty's finger, causing him to yelp and let go of it. The Eevee went right back to running around the room, finding enjoyment in being chased around by the not-so-graceful boy.

"Hm? And what would that be?" asked the Professor.

"So I've given this some time and thought like you asked me to, and I've decided!" May proclaimed confidently.

Prof. Birch chuckled, "Didn't take you very long to think about it…"

Ignoring his remark, she continued, "I've decided that what I **really**, **truly** want… is to go on a journey of my own and be a true Pokémon Trainer!"

"Is that so…"

The Eevee took a swift turn, managing to kick Ty in the ankle and trip him over on to the floor. "Ah!" he yelled, as he tumbled to the floor and laid flat on his face.

"Yes. And this can be beneficial to you too!" May stated, "As I go on my journey, I could record different types of Pokémon and assist you in your research!"

"I don't know, May…"

The little Eevee, slowly approached him and sniffed Ty's unmoving form. He didn't respond. The Eevee proceeded to walk around to where his head was and started poking at him.

Ty took this chance to jump up and grab the Eevee into a tight hold. "I gotcha!"

"What do you mean?" May asked, preparing for disappointment.

"May… you're my little girl… if you went on a journey all by yourself… I might as well consider you already grown up! Because you'd be gone and I would never get to see you," the Professor sighed.

"That's not true! I'd call you all the time on the PokéNav!" May tried to make him budge.

"May…" he spoke in a serious tone. May's head dropped in sadness.

Ty held onto the Eevee as tight as he could, but then it slipped out of his arms and kicked off his chest, knocking him over, and it sprinted in the direction of Birch and May.

Ty quickly jumped back up and rushed after it. He took a risky leap at the Eevee… and actually caught it! He slowly slid in between Prof. Birch and May on his stomach, keeping a tight hold on Eevee.

May took a step back as Ty stood straight and held out the Eevee to Prof. Birch. "I got him."

May huffed, crossing her arms.

Prof. Birch stared at Ty and the grumpy-faced Eevee for a second and then turned to May with a half smile.

"I tell you what, May… I'll let you be an official Pokémon Trainer…" Birch stated, causing May to gleam up at him with a big smile of hope.

Ty let the Eevee climb up onto his shoulder as they both stared curiously at the Professor and his daughter.

"I will allow it… on two conditions…"

May tilted her head in question.

"I'll let you be a Trainer… as long as you, one, use a Pokédex to record all the Pokémon you find, as you promised me…"

"Uh-huh?" May asked.

"And two… you must go with Ty."

Both May and Ty's jaws dropped, "Say **what**?!" They yelled at the same time.

…

* * *

**That ends the Prologue. I hope you enjoyed it! Make sure to tell me what you think I could fix or what I could improve on, in the story. Any other feedback is welcomed as well. I'll be updating quite often now, so be sure to keep an eye out for Chapter 1!**

**Thanks!**

**-_KtD_**


	2. 1: The Journey Begins

_**Okay, since this is the official first Chapter I'm going to give you the full summary of this story:**_

**_Summary: Two evil organizations are at war and both threaten to awaken the legendary Pokémon, Groudon and Kyogre, to change the world to the way they see fit! Three Trainers: Brendan, May, and Ty, have just begun their journeys, but they still find themselves taking on the trainers of Hoenn and the two gangs at the same time! Will they be able to do all of this, and still be able to become the best Trainers in all of Hoenn? And what is the secret behind this third, secret organization that has revealed themselves to the world...?_**

* * *

_..._

_Chapter 1: The Journey Begins_

* * *

_..._

"… you must go with Ty." The Professor finished.

"Say **what**?!" May and Ty both yelled in shock.

Birch crossed his arms, "If that's such a problem, then you don't have to go at all…"

May put her hands up in defense, a sweat drop rolling down her forehead, "No, no, no! It's fine, you just caught me off guard!"

Ty huffed, "Why do I have to take a girl with me…?"

"Now, Ty, don't you think you should have a partner with you where-ever you go? I mean, don't you think you'd get pretty lonely out there, all by yourself?" Birch smiled.

"I'd have my Pokémon…"

Professor Birch scratched the back of his head, "But you don't even have a starter yet."

Ty nearly fell over with embarrassment, "Oh yeah, I forgot!"

May was becoming nervous at Ty's reluctance to have her with him, "Umm… Ty, I could show you the ropes of Pokémon battling. I've done my share of studies on Pokémon before and I could help you catch your first Pokémon?"

Ty turned to her, a wondering look on his face, "Well… I guess I do kind of lack in my knowledge of Pokémon…"

"Ah! So has it been decided?" Birch yelled, happily.

Ty shrugged, "Sure. I'll let her come with me. I guess I could use somebody to talk to along the way anyways."

"Fantastic! Now to settle the issue with your starter…" Birch trailed off, walking over to a large, closet-type door and pressing a button beside it. The door opened, revealing a few long shelves of Poké Balls that were guarded by thick sheets of glass.

Birch examined each Poké Ball as he talked, "So I have a wide variety of Pokémon that are native to this region. You probably don't know most of them, since you just moved here, but I'd be happy to-"

"What's this?" Ty asked, interrupting Prof. Birch.

"Huh? What's what?" Birch asked, turning to Ty who had walked over to a long lab table spread out in the center of the room. He picked up a Poké Ball that sat all alone on the table and looked hard into it to see if he could tell what Pokémon was in it.

"Ty, be careful! You don't know what that is!" May yelled.

Ty let the Eevee, that was attached to his shoulder jump down onto the table to watch him examine the Poké Ball. "Don't be such a worry-wart! I know what I'm doing!"

Right as he said that, the Poké Ball slipped out of his grip and fell to the floor, releasing the Pokémon that was inside it, with a flash of light.

May gasped loudly as the Pokémon was released, Prof. Birch doing the same.

A long silence fell between them as they stared at the Pokémon that was released.

"Treecko-Tree!" The green, lizard-like Pokémon shouted, crossing its arms nonchalantly.

"Treecko?" asked Ty in response to it. The Pokémon turned to the boy, tilting its head in question.

"Ah, yes, the Wood Gecko Pokémon, Treecko is an excellent starter for new Trainers." Prof. Birch stated, watching the Treecko stare at Ty.

"It looks like it's found interest in you, Ty," May smiled lightly.

"It's found interest in me…?"

The Treeko squinted its eyes, pondering over the young Trainer.

A sweat drop rolled down Ty's forehead as the little Treeko examined him, walking over and tapping Ty's shoe a bit with his foot. It then looked up at Ty again and then nodded in approval.

The Treecko jumped and climbed up Ty's body until it spun around and sat on his shoulder, "Tree-Treecko…"

Professor Birch let out a loud laugh, "It seems to me that Treecko has chosen **you**!"

"He chose me, huh?" Ty asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yep. Well… it looks like it's time for you both to begin your journey. Goodbye, Ty." He turned to May and walked over to her.

May looked up at her father, curiously.

"May… be careful out there, okay?" Birch looked down at his daughter with concern.

"Don't worry, dad. I'm going to make you proud of me," May smiled confidently.

The Professor laid a hand on her head, a smile spread across his face, "I already am."

She gleamed up at him.

"So we ready to go?!" Ty shouted excitedly, jumping in between them and instantly destroying the tender moment.

Birch laughed awkwardly, "Yep, I'd say you two are ready to take on the world."

May rushed to the door, Blaze, her Torchic, following close behind. "Alright, Ty, let's go! Seeya, dad!"

She quickly opened the door and rushed out, Ty following.

"Ty!" Birch yelled out, before Ty could rush out the door.

The Trainer turned to the Professor, his Treecko doing the same, "Huh?"

"… It's a big world out there, Ty. There's lots of dangerous people out there. I'm putting my trust in you. You take good care of my daughter!"

Ty smiled, using his left hand to give a salute to Birch, "You can count on me, Professor!"

With that, he rushed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Birch looked down with a light smile, "The boy's just like his father. I hope him and May can be just as good of friends as his father and I were, at their age…"

He turned around to the Eevee that was still sat on the lab table behind him.

"Alright. So, let's find out why Professor Oak sent you here, shall we?" Birch asked the little Eevee as he walked over to it.

The Eevee looked up at Birch and then turned and stared at the door for a moment, getting a strange feeling about the young Trainer, Ty…

* * *

May sprinted towards the entrance into the woods, feeling ecstatic to finally begin her Pokémon journey.

"Hey wait up!" yelled Ty, coming up behind her.

May slowed down and turned around to him, "Oh, sorry, guess I got a little carried away…" May chuckled nervously.

Ty stopped and turned to the right, "Hey, who's that?"

"May, wait!"

May turned to where the voice was coming from, "Mom?"

Her mom quickly ran up to her and Ty, stopping and taking a couple deep breaths, "Your father just called and told me you were leaving to become an official Pokémon Trainer. I'm so happy for you, honey!"

May smiled, "Thanks, mom. I'm going to make you and dad proud!"

"I'm sure you will… but I don't think you'll want to leave without this," her mom pulled a yellow back pack out from behind her back.

May gasped, "I almost forgot it! Thank you!"

"No problem, honey!" She then turned to Ty and pulled another one out from behind her back, this one being green. "Here's one for your little friend, too!"

Ty graciously took the green back pack, giving her a short bow, "Thank you very much, Mrs. Birch."

"My goodness! May, your father didn't tell me your friend was a boy! What a cutie! And he's got manners, too! Is he your _boyfriend_?"

Ty's cheeks turned red, "Heh heh, well I wouldn't exactly call myself her boyfriend…"

May's entire face was red as a tomato, "He is **not** my boyfriend! He is my training partner!" She yelled, steam practically shooting out her ears.

"Aww, how cute! This reminds me of your father and I, back when we were your age. Oh, to be young and in love-"

"Sorry, we gotta go, Mom! Bye!" May shouted, grabbing Ty's wrist and rushing out of town, dragging him and Treecko behind her. Blaze quickly rushed after her as well, chirping loudly.

"My goodness… was it something I said?" Her mom asked confusedly.

* * *

"Are you going to let me go now?" Ty asked, trying to pry May's fingers loose off of his wrist.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sorry," May replied, letting go of his wrist and waiting for him to stand straight and walk up beside her.

"So where are we going anyways?" asked Ty, as he held tightly onto his stinging wrist.

"We're heading to Oldale Town. That's going to be our first stop," May replied.

"How come we're stopping there? Is that where the first Gym Leader is?" Ty asked, letting go of his wrist and pulling his new, green back-pack on.

"No, it's just the town closest to us and we need to stop there to buy some supplies." May stated, putting her backpack on as well.

"Potions?"

May nodded, "And Poké Balls."

Ty smiled, "I guess you've already put some thought into this, haven't you?"

"I've wanted to be a Trainer ever since I was a little girl… so yeah, I have," May replied, with a light smile at remembering her childhood dream.

Ty simply nodded and continued to walk with her…

… Little did they know that three pairs of eyes were watching them from the tall grass.

* * *

They finally reached Oldale Town and Ty let Treecko jump off his shoulder to stretch its legs out.

Ty gazed around at the small town, "This isn't any bigger than Littleroot Town."

"It's not much bigger, but it is a little busier," May replied, strolling over to the Poké Mart. Ty followed behind her, along with Treecko and Blaze.

They stopped at the front entrance, and May turned around to face him, "I'll go in and buy all the things we need. You just wait out here watch our Pokémon."

Ty crossed his arms and sarcastically yelled, "Yes, ma'am!"

May rolled her eyes and walked inside the Poké Mart.

"I hope we're going to get along a little better than this…" Ty huffed, leaning against the wall of the Poké Mart.

Treecko came over and did the same next to Ty, crossing its arms. Blaze hopped over and stood in front of Ty, staring up at him.

Ty looked down at the Torchic, "Don't you think she could be a little less bossy?"

Blaze shrugged it's wings, "Torchic…"

"I think so too," Ty replied, not actually knowing what the Torchic said.

A rustle in the bushes could be heard, drawing Ty's attention to them.

"Huh?"

The bushes rustled again, then everything became silent again.

"Is somebody there?" Ty yelled at the bushes, leaning off of the wall. "Show yourself!"

"Who are you yelling at…?"

Ty let out a loud yelp, practically jumping out of his skin at the random voice that spoke to him.

"Oh… it's just you, May," Ty chuckled nervously.

A drop of sweat rolled down May's forehead, "I don't think I even want to ask…"

Ty shook his head, "Anyways, did you get everything we needed?"

May smiled, "Yep! We're ready to go!"

Blaze and Treecko both let out a yell of approval.

Ty laughed, "Then lets hit the road!"

Ty and May sprinted off in the direction of Petalburg City, their Pokémon following close behind.

… As soon as they left, the bushes rustled again, three heads poking out with glaring red eyes directed at the two Trainers.

…

May and Ty walked silently, side-by-side, with their Pokémon following close behind.

'_I get the feeling that this little adventure with Ty is going to get pretty annoying… because he's not exactly making a good first impression… maybe I can find something to distract him just long enough for me to run away without him noticing. I'm not fond of the idea of disobeying my father, but this is getting quite tedious…_' thought May, silently.

'_I'm getting kind of hungry. I wonder when we're gonna stop and get something to eat. I wish I had my fishing rod… I can cook up a mean Gorebyss-fillet in minutes!_' thought Ty, as well.

Treecko let out a big yawn, getting everyone to look at it.

"Yeah, I'm getting kind of bored too, Treecko," Ty chuckled.

May turned back to the path they were walking on and her eyebrows raised in surprise, "Hey what's the sign over there say?"

Ty, Treecko, and Blaze all turned to the little sign that was standing off the side of the road.

They all walked over to it and Ty read it out loud, "_Beware! Bandits live in these woods! Turn back now!_"

"B-Bandits?!" May gasped.

"Sounds like a bunch of baloney, to me…" Ty scoffed.

Right as Ty said that, they heard the wailing of a large man, and it was getting louder the closer it got to them.

They all turned to back to the road they were walking on, May having a terrified look on her face and Ty having a battle-ready one.

"Treecko, get ready to fight…" Ty warned the Treecko that stood beside him.

"Tree!" The little lizard yelled, getting in a fighting-stance.

"Help me! Somebody please help me!" A man yelled, becoming visible as he came rushing in their direction, arms swinging over his head.

"Is that a hiker?" Ty asked, his eye twitching.

"I… I think so…?" May replied quietly.

The man fell to his knees in front of Ty and May, in a begging position, "Please, you two youngsters gotta help me! I was robbed!"

"Whoa! Slow down! What did these robbers look like?" Ty asked, grabbing onto his shoulders to keep him from shaking.

"T-They were real short-like. They were pale and hairy and the look in their eye could give even Rayquaza, himself, a heart attack!" The hiker shouted with a nervous stutter.

Ty tried to make the description into a mental image in his head as he contemplated what he should be on the lookout for.

"Alright, I think I got it. Don't you worry, because we're gonna help! Just show us the way, to where you were robbed and we'll take care of the bandits!" Ty shouted confidently.

"We'll help in any way we can!" May exclaimed.

"Thank you, so much! You both are so kind!" The fat hiker shouted, grabbing onto Ty and giving him a tight hug.

"…But you need to get a hold of yourself!" Ty shouted, slapping the hiker in the face.

The hiker flew back and landed on his butt a few yards back, "I know… sorry. I'm scared to death of robbers, so I'm having a bit of a nervous break-down…"

"Just lead us to where you were robbed at, sir." May stated, trying to help him calm down.

The hiker stood up, "Alright… follow me. I'll show you where it happened."

The hiker began walking back down the road he came from with May, Ty, Treecko, and Torchic following him.

* * *

They all stopped and the hiker gasped, "Over there! That's my bag!"

Everyone looked up to see a bag laying in the middle of the road a few yards ahead of them.

"Was that where you were robbed?" asked May.

"Yeah! But… they left my bag for some reason. That was the thing that had all my valuables inside of it," The hiker contemplated.

"Well lets go check it out. We won't know what they stole unless we investigate the crime scene," Ty nodded.

They all ran over to the bag and got only a few feet away from it when suddenly two long, blue bunny-ears poked out of the bag.

"Huh?" May gasped, tilting her head to get a better look at the animal that was apparently hidden in the bag.

It then poked its head out and then pulled its entire body out and brushed itself off. It had blue paws, two blue dimples on its cheeks that had minus signs on them, and another minus sign was attached to its short tail.

It then reached in the bag and pulled another animal out that looked identical to it, except it had red ears, paws, dimples, and it had plus signs where the minus signs were on the one who pulled it out.

"Huh what are those things?" asked Ty, curiously.

"I'm pretty sure I recognize them…" May replied.

"I wish we had something that could tell us what they are…" Ty sighed sadly.

Suddenly started beeping inside of May's yellow bag. "Huh?"

Ty turned to her bag as she opened it up and pulled a small red device out. "What's that?" Ty asked.

May gasped, "It's a Pokédex! I completely forgot about it!"

"Huh?" Ty asked confusedly.

"A Pokédex. It's a device that records different Pokémon that we see on our journey. My dad gave me this when I was little, promising me that I'd find good use in this one day. I can't believe my mom remembered to pack this…" May explained.

"That's awesome! So what's it say?" asked Ty.

May opened it up and it started talking with a male computer-voice, "Minun, the Cheering Pokémon. It cares more about its friends and teammates, than it does for itself. When its teammate is in trouble, it uses the electricity in its body to release a shower of sparks."

"Minun must be the blue-eared one," Ty stated.

May turned the Pokédex to the left a bit, in the red one's direction and the Pokédex began to talk again.

"Plusle, the Cheering Pokémon. It always supports its teammates. It uses the electricity inside its body to create pom-poms made of sparks, to cheer it on, when its teammates are doing well."

"Yeah, and that one is Plusle," May nodded.

Meanwhile, the hiker stood completely straight, shaking and shivering at the sight of the two Electric-type Pokémon.

"What's wrong, hiker? You're shaking like a leaf," May asked.

The hiker spun around and rushed over to hide behind Ty, with a scream.

"What's gotten into you!" Ty yelled.

"Don't you get it, kid?! Those are the monsters that jumped me from behind and robbed me!" The hiker yelled, cowering in fear.

Ty turned to the little Minun and Plusle who were staring at him and the hiker curiously. "What? Those little guys? Ha!" Ty laughed.

May watched as Ty walked over to the little Electric Pokémon. As soon as Ty left the hiker, the hiker ran over and hid behind May. "What a weirdo…" she sighed.

Ty bent down and began to pet the little Minun, which smiled graciously at the massage it was getting.

"See? These little guys couldn't hurt a fly-!"

Instantly the Plusle that sat next to the Minun discharged a wave of electricity into Ty's hand.

Ty let out a loud yelp of pain as the electricity surged through his entire body and sent him flying back a few yards and he crashed into the cold dirt.

"See?! They're evil!" The hiker shouted, his voice getting very high-pitched.

"Okay… maybe they are a little bit aggressive…" Ty gasped, twitching on the ground.

"Plus! Plus-Plusle-Plus!" The mean little Plusle yelled. As soon as it yelled that out, the Minun reached in and grabbed two huge bags of potato chips.

"Mine! Mi-Minun!" The Minun nodded, with a serious face.

"No! Those are my valuables!" The hiker growled in anger.

Ty slowly began to pick himself up.

"Your valuables are snacks…?" May asked in disbelief.

"Yes! Don't you know how important snacks are to me?!" The hiker scoffed.

"Well I do now…" she replied.

Ty picked himself up and Treecko quickly ran over to make sure he was okay.

"Please, you guys have to stop those two from stealing my snacks!" The hiker demanded.

"I honestly can't believe I'm doing this, but alright…" Ty grumbled.

May jumped beside Ty and pointed out at the Plusle and Minun, "You ready, Blaze?!"

Ty pointed out as well, "Let's do this, Treecko!"

The Plusle and Minun turned around to see the Treecko and Torchic getting in attack position and threw the snacks behind them to prepare themselves for battle.

"Wait!" Ty gasped.

May turned to him, "What is it, Ty?"

"This would be considered a Double Battle in the official Pokémon battle strategy guide, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess it would, now that you mention it."

"But… I've only practiced single battles before…" Ty groaned.

"That's fine! Double Battles are just like Single Battles, only there's two Pokémon and you have to choose which one you want your Pokémon to attack. Or you can help out your teammate by boosting their power and abilities!" May explained.

"Alright… I think I can do that. Let's do this!" Ty exclaimed.

"Right!" May agreed.

The Plusle and Minun both charged up their power, electricity sparking from their dimpled-cheeks.

"Treecko! Now, use Quick Attack!" yelled Ty. Treecko nodded, rushing at the two Electric Pokémon with blinding speed.

"Alright, Blaze, use your Ember attack!" May commanded.

The Torchic immediately obeyed, opening its mouth a blowing out a ball of fire at Minun and Plusle.

The Treecko was right about to ram into Plusle, when Blaze's Ember hit it in the back and rolled in between the Minun and Plusle and crashed into the dirt, its leaf-like tail in flames.

"Oh no, Treecko!" Ty gasped.

"Oops! That was badly timed!" May winced.

The Minun and Plusle put their energy together and fired a powerful Discharge attack at Blaze.

"Blaze, no!" May shouted. The Discharge was a direct-hit, sending the Torchic flapping into the air and chirping violently.

May and Ty became nervous, seeing that they needed to act more like a team.

"We gotta work together in this, May." Ty stated seriously.

May turned to him.

He looked down, "I get it that you don't like me very much and that you'd rather venture on your own… but our Pokémon are counting on us!"

May stared at him in awe.

He slowly turned to her, "… And I'm counting on you also. So are you with me or not?

May looked down, feeling guilty about her harsh feeling towards Ty.

She quickly looked up with a wink, "I'm with you!"

Ty smiled widely and turned back to the battle at hand, "Alright, then let's team up and win this fight!"

Treecko finished blowing out the flames on its tail as soon as Ty announced that, and Blaze finally got back on its feet and recovered from the powerful electric shock it received.

"Treecko, use Pound on Plusle!" Ty yelled.

"Alright, Blaze, use Peck! Direct it at Minun!" May yelled as well.

Treecko and Blaze came at the two Electric type Pokémon from opposite directions, forcing Plusle to turn towards the Treecko and Minun towards Blaze.

"Plus...le!" Plusle yelled, firing a Spark at Treecko, which it quickly dodged and then pounded the Plusle in the stomach, knocking it on its back.

Minun rushed at Blaze, using Quick Attack. Immediately, Blaze's beak extended and gained a bright glow around it. The Minun ran directly into Blaze's beak and flew back and landed on top of Plusle.

"Yes!" Ty yelled.

"We did it!" May proclaimed.

Treecko leaped in front of Ty, and Blaze in front of May.

Minun groaned as it jumped off of Plusle and rubbed its throbbing head. Plusle stood up as well, rubbing its stomach.

"Wait…" May stated. Ty turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

She walked over to the Minun and Plusle, and bent down in front of them.

"You guys are hungry aren't you…?" May asked them.

They both nodded with sad looks on their faces.

May looked at the two bags of potato chips and picked one up. She held it out to them and they looked up at her in surprise.

"I'll give this to you… but you can't steal from people, guys. It's not right," May shook her head.

Minun looked down and Plusle crossed its arms.

"Promise me you won't steal anymore?" May smiled.

Minun and Plusle both slowly nodded.

May's smile widened, "Good. Here you go." She handed Plusle the bag of chips.

The hiker's jaw dropped, "What are you doing?!"

May turned to the hiker, "The battle's over, sir. We don't need to fight anymore."

"The battle isn't over until those little cretins have been taken care of once and for all!" The hiker shouted.

"That's not very kind of you, hiker. I think you could learn a little something from May," Ty sighed.

"Now you owe these two an apology…" May commanded.

The hiker groaned, "Fine… I'll apologize."

He walked over to Plusle and Minun, a sad look on his face, "I'm sorry…"

The Plusle and Minun stared at him with blank faces for a few moments.

"Minun!" The Minun yelled, shooting electricity at him and electrocuting him.

The hiker let out a loud buzzing noise from his mouth as he fell to the ground.

Minun and Plusle laughed loudly, and then grabbed the bag of chips and ran away into the bushes.

"I knew that would happen…" The hiker groaned.

Ty and May both laughed at the grounded hiker, along with their Pokémon.

* * *

The hiker tightened the straps of his returned backpack and smiled widely at the two young Trainers.

"Thanks for your help you two! I don't know what I would've done without you!" The hiker laughed.

"I know what you would've done…" Ty smirked. "… you'd still be screaming."

May and Ty both laughed at the remark and the hiker groaned, "Yeah, yeah… very funny. Anyways, I have to be heading home! I hope to see you again someday soon!"

"Bye! I'm sure we will meet again, soon!" May smiled.

The hiker walked away, waving as he disappeared over the horizon.

"We never did get his name did we…?" Ty asked, a sweat drop rolling down his forehead.

May chuckled awkwardly, "I don't think we'll be needing it…"

Ty turned to May, a serious look on his face, "I guess… you're wanting to go off by yourself now, huh?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked May.

He looked down, "I mean… I thought you wanted to do everything on your own?"

"I do. But… didn't you see how good we were as a team, back there? When we actually worked together, we did great! We won the battle," She smiled.

"Does that mean we're… partners?" he asked.

"Yep. Sorry, pal, you're stuck with me for now! Papa's orders!" She laughed.

He laughed as well, his Treecko jumping up and sitting on his shoulder again with a grin. Blaze began nipping impatiently at May's leg.

"Looks like our Pokémon are getting antsy," May chuckled.

"Well let's go then!" Ty laughed, rushing off down the road with May following close behind.

* * *

The bushes rustled again, red eyes revealing themselves once again as they watched the two Trainers disappeared down the road.

...

* * *

_**Sorry that this one was a bit long! I think I got a little carried away...**_

_**But as I said last time, all reviews are gladly welcomed. And I'll seeya guys next Chapter!**_

_**-KtD**_


End file.
